Love and Hate
by ChanJeong99
Summary: Guanlin mempunyai kakak tiri yang sangat tegas, sehingga membuat Guanlin sangat membencinya. Namun, seiring waktu Guanlin mulai bisa menerima kehadiran kakaknya tersebut. (summary gagal TT). AllxGuan. Uke!Guanlin. HoLin/?, NielGuan, OngGuan/?, Etc.
1. chapter 1

**"Love and Hate"**

 **Pairing: All x Guanlin**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Rating: M (maybe)**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

 **Warning: Uke!Guanlin, Yaoi, Typo everywhere, OOC maximal, etc.**

.

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari salah satu bilik kamar di mansion yang bergaya Eropa.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berwajah kusut tengah keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Rambutnya berantakan khas orang bangun tidur. Dan tidak lupa kemeja putih yang terlihat sangat kusut meninggalkan beberapa kancing atasan kemeja tersebut terbuka. Menampilakan leher jenjang yang sangat putih sedikit terekspos.

Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju kamar yang terletak di samping kamarnya.

"Ck, ya Dongho-ssi! Buka pintunya!" Laki-laki tersebut berteriak dengan suara beratnya. Dan mengedor pintu didepannya dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Lai Guanlin, pelaku pengedoran pintu dengan beringas tadi, mencoba untuk bersabar menunggu si pemilik membuka kamarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu di depannya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki berkemeja hitam memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Teriak Guanlin to the point, dia sungguh kesal karena hari ini dia tidak bisa sekolah karena bangun kesiangan.

"Salah siapa tidak memasang alarm?" Kang Dongho, nama laki-laki dihadapan Guanlin, sekaligus menjabat sebagai kakak angkat Guanlin, berkata dengan santainya.

"Jadi disini tugas kau itu apa?" Guanlin masih meninggikan suaranya.

"Berkerja." Dongho menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Ck, percuma saja abeoji menikah lagi jika ujung-ujungnya menelentarkan anaknya dengan orang asing." Guanlin membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan Dongho.

Belum sempat melangkah, tangan Guanlin digenggam Dongho dan tubuh tinggi Guanlin ia hempas ke tembok di sampingnya.

Bahu kanan Guanlin ia cengkram dengan keras, mengakibatkan Guanlin yang meringis menahan sakit.

"Orang asing? Ck, apakah orang tuamu tidak mengajari tata krama?" Dongho sungguh kesal meladeni kelakuan adik tirinya yang sungguh kurang ajar.

"Semenjak aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, aku dipinta untuk mengurus pekerjaan abeojimu di Korea."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku lah yang membiayai semua keperluanmu, termasuk sekolah. Bukan orang yang kau sebut-sebut abeoji itu." Tampak sekali wajah Dongho memerah menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Dan... Jangan sekali-sekali membuatku marah, atau kau..." Ucapan Dongho terhenti mendengar suara bel yang menandakan tamu tengah berkunjung di kediaman tersebut.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Guanlin menepis tangan Dongho dibahunya dan sedikit berlari saat menuruni tangga.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu untuk menyambut tamu yang berkunjung.

Guanlin sangat tau siapa tamu tersebut, mengingat hanya beberapa orang saja yang berani bertamu ke mansion besar tersebut.

"Daniel hyung!" Seru Guanlin senang melihat teman satu sekolahnya berkunjung.

"Yo! Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah? Tidak berani dengan kedatangan orang tua Jihoon heh..." Daniel memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Gara-gara kau aku bangun telat bodoh!" Guanlin menatap Daniel bosan.

Karena memang semalam, Guanlin diam-diam pergi untuk menemani Daniel di bar sedikit jauh dari mansionnya.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Daniel memberikan minuman berakhohol tinggi kepadanya, mengakibatkan ia mabuk berat dan terlelap beberapa jam di apartment Daniel.

Entah apa saja yang Daniel lakukan semalam, karena yang ia ingat bibirnya di cium habis-habisan oleh Daniel dengan rakusnya. Bahkan bibirnya pun masih terlihat sedikit membengkak.

Dan dini hari, sekitar jam 4. Daniel mengantarkan ia pulang. Sehingga saat sampai di mansionnya, ia jatuh terlelap saking lelahnya. Bahkan untuk menarik selimut saja rasanya ia tidak berdaya.

Guanlin sangat tau jika kakak angkatnya bisa saja mendengar obrolan mereka. Dan Guanlin yakin, jika Dongho mengetahui kelakuannya, pasti ia akan di adukan ke abeojinya yang sekarang tengah sibuk di Beijing.

Dengan cekatan, Ia menarik tangan Daniel untuk mengikutinya.

Tempat teramannya adalah kamarnya, sehingga ia membawa Daniel menuju kamar yang sangat jarang dimasuki orang luar.

Guanlin melewati Dongho dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Dongho pun hanya menatap datar melihat kelakuan adik tirinya yang membawa sembarang orang ke kamarnya. Bahkan ia yang tinggal hampir 2 minggu di mansion ini saja, belum pernah sekali pun memasuki kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana situasinya?" Guanlin berkata sambil menggenggam semangkuk es krim di pangkuannya.

"Kau tau, ibunya Jihoon mengadu ke kepala sekolah, bahkan hampir memohon. Sayang sekali kau tidak melihatnya." Jawab Daniel dengan antusias.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti akan pindah sekolah." Tawa Guanlin.

"Tentu saja," Senyum meremehkan tersungging di wajah Daniel.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Guanlin-ah, malam ini mau menemaniku lagi?"

"Bar? Ah tidak, aku sungguh lelah hari ini." Guanlin mengibaskan tangannya tanda menolak.

"Wae? Lelah atau karena hyung kesayanganmu itu?" Daniel kembali memasang wajah meremehkan.

Guanlin hanya memasang wajah datarnya, dan melempar bantal tepat mengenai wajah tampan Daniel yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk sandarannya tadi.

Daniel hanya bisa meringis sakit.

"Oh, ayolah..." Ia lalu beranjak dari kursi belajar Guanlin menghampiri Guanlin yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

Daniel memeluk Guanlin dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Guanlin.

Guanlin hanya diam menikmati pelukan hangat Daniel di belakangnya.

"Sungguh, hari ini aku sedang malas Daniel hyung." Guanlin memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan-kecupan di leher jenjangnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Daniel lah pelakunya.

"Bagaimana jika kita minum-minum dirumahku?" Daniel mencoba untuk menawar.

Akhirnya dengan anggukan, Guanlin menyetujui permintaan Daniel.

Daniel begitu senang mendengarnya, terlihat dari tingkah lakunya yang memeluk erat Guanlin.

"Nanti malam aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Daniel berpamitan untuk pulang dan beranjak dari kamar tersebut. Dengan alasan kucing kecilnya belum makan siang.

Di ruang tamu, Daniel mendapati Kakak angkat Guanlin menatap sengit dirinya. Daniel hanya memasang senyum meremehkan adalannya. Dan memalingkan pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Guanlin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke apartemen Daniel.

Ia mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna pink, dan membawa dompet beserta ponsel yang ia kantongi di saku celana jeansnya.

Guanlin tengah bersiap-siap untuk lompat dari jendela menuju pohon yang lumayan tinggi di depannya. Namun aktivitasnya terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, shit! Pasti Kim ahjumma." Dengan berat hati, Guanlin mengurung niatnya untuk melompat. Lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas.

Namun tidak disangka, bukan Kim ahjumma lah yang berdiri di depannya. Melainkan kakak tirinya, Kang Dongho.

Wajah Guanlin yang datar pun makin datar melihat orang yang tidak disukainya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Dongho penuh selidik.

"Apa urusanmu?" Guanlin menjawab dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, karena sekarang akulah walimu." Dongho berkata dengan tegas.

"Ck, berapa won kau dibayar oleh abeoji untuk menjadi waliku?" Guanlin menatap sinis Dongho dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"..." Dongho tidak menjawab, wajahnya ia tundukkan, sehingga Guanlin tidak melihat ekspresi apa yang Dongho pasang diwajah tampannya.

Dongho tiba-tiba mendekatkan dirinya dan membuat tubuh Guanlin mundur.

Firasat Guanlin sungguh tidak enak. Saat ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari ke arah pintu. Dengan eratnya, Dongho menggenggam pergelangan tangan Guanlin. Lebih erat dan kasar dari genggaman tadi pagi. Sehingga membuat Guanlin meringis kesakitan.

Dan dengan cepat, tubuhnya dihempaskan sedikit kasar oleh Dongho ke kasur king size miliknya.

Bahu Guanlin bergetar dan matanya menatap horor Dongho didepannya.

Dalam hati ia berdoa untuk bisa keluar dari situasi tersebut.

Dongho melonggarkan dasinya yang ia gunakan sedari tadi. Dan mulai mendekati Guanlin yang beringsut mundur.

Terlihat sekali Dongho baru pulang kerja, mengingat ia masih menggunakan kemeja yang ia gunakan tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya abeojimu memang tidak pernah mengajari anaknya tentang kesopanan." Jeda Dongho.

Guanlin hanya bisa mentap was-was Dongho.

"Jadi, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menghormati orang yang lebih tua." Dongho tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis, melainkan senyuman yang membuat Guanlin bergidik ngeri.

Guanlin makin menatap horor Dongho saat kedua tangannya digenggam sangat erat menggunakan tangan kiri pria tersebut.

Dasi yang terlepas dan berada ditangan kananya ia ikatkan ketangan Guanlin, mencoba untuk mengunci kedua tangan tersebut pada tepi ranjang.

Guanlin tidak hanya diam, tubuhnya memberontak, sehingga Dongho menindih badan kurusnya.

Kakinya ia gunakan untuk mencoba menendang pria dihadapannya. Namun percuma, kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan karena kekuatan Dongho di atasnya sungguh tidak main-main.

"Dengan cara apa aku harus menghukummu Lai Guanlin?" Dongho berbisik ditelinga kanan Guanlin.

Tubuh Guanlin menegang sambil menatap tajam Dongho.

"Menjauh dari tubuhku berengsek!" Ia mencoba membuka suaranya yang terdengar tampak bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Ah, sepertinya bibirmu lah yang harus dihukum duluan." Dongho menyeringai.

Dengan cepat bibir Guanlin dikunci oleh bibir sedikit berisi milik Dongho.

Guanlin sungguh terkejut atas perlakuan kakak tirinya. Dan mulai memberontak kembali, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kekuatan Dongho membuatnya lemas tidak berdaya di bawah kukungan laki-laki tersebut.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, Dongho mulai berani melumat bibir bawah dan atas Guanlin.

Guanlin menggerakan kepalnya untuk menolak ciuman paksa tersebut. Namun, tangan Dongho mencengkram dagunya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Guanlin hanya bisa pasrah bibirnya dilumat habis-habisan oleh Dongho. Karena tenaganya menguap entah kemana.

"S-st.. L-lep.. Mphh..."

Nafasnya putus-putus, Dongho pun memutuskan pagutannya. Dan terlihatlah benang salvia yang mengalir dari bibir Guanlin, turun menuju leher jenjangnya.

Guanlin lalu menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Dan menatap Dongho dengan mata sayunya.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia urungkan karena merasa tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

Dongho menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan ikatan pada lengan Guanlin.

"Tetap disini, atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman lebih dari ini." Dongho mentap datar Guanlin, lalu meninggalkannya.

Guanlin menatap pintu tertutup tersebut dengan tatapan nanar. Ia sungguh ketakutan.

Dan tanpa sadar, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Guanlin, yang terkenal dengan hati dinginnya, meneteskan air matanya.

Guanlin memeluk lututnya dan mulai terisak kecil.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**


	2. chapter 2

Guanlin mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak, mengingat hampir semalaman ia menangis hingga terlelap.

Guanlin mulai duduk mencoba untuk mengumpulkan energinya. Dan beranjak dari kasur king sizenya menuju kamar mandi.

Guanlin berdiri sedikit lama didepan cermin. Memperhatikan gambaran dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin di depannya.

Wajahnya sangat kusut, matanya sedikit membengkak dan dapat terlihat jejak air mata yang mengalir dipipi tirusnya semalam.

Kini matanya beralih ke bibirnya, sehingga mengingatkan ciuman paksa dari kakak tirinya.

Guanlin mengusap kasar bibirbya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu lemah saat berhadapan dengan Dongho.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan, Guanlin memakan makananya dengan keadaan diam. Tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Dongho yang datang dan duduk dihadapannya.

Seketika selera makan Guanlin hilang, sehingga ia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Guanlin, berangkatlah bersama ku." Dongho bersuara saat melihat Guanlin yang berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan berangkat menggunakan bus saja." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Dongho, Guanlin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dongho hanya bisa menghel nafas menatap kepergian Guanlin.

Tampak sekali Guanlin terlihat masih marah dengan dirinya.

Jujur Dongho merasa bersalah atas perlakuan kasarnya terhadap Guanlin.

Semalam Dongho tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya yang mudah sekali meluap. Ditambah kemarin di tempat kerjanya ia sungguh kesal dengan salah satu bawahannya. Dan melihat kelakuan Guanlin yang kurang ajar sepeluangnya dia dari kantor, membuatnya makin naik darah. Sehingga tanpa ia sadar Dongho melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap Guanlin.

Dongho berharap mereka bisa berhubungan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Guanlin dengan buru-buru turun dari bus dan mulai berlari menuju kelas.

Bukan kelas yang ia tempatilah tujuannya. Melainkan kelas temannya, Kang Daniel.

Sesampainya dikelas tersebut Guanlin dapat melihat Daniel yang asik mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Daniel hyung!" Seru Guanlin dari depan pintu kelas 12-2.

Daniel menoleh kearah Guanlin dan menghampiri dirinya setelah berpamitan kepada teman-temannya.

Daniel tersenyum.

Guanlin paham, Daniel pasti marah karena semalam ia tidak datang. Dan menutupinya dengan senyum.

Mungkin sekilas memang terlihat seperti senyuman biasa, tapi Guanlin sangat tau dengan sikap Daniel. Sehingga membuatnya berdoa dalam hati semoga Daniel tidak marah kepadanya.

"Ikuti aku." Suruh Daniel dengan senyum yang masih mengembang dibibirnya.

Guanlin sudah dapat menebak kemana tujuan mereka.

Dan sepanjang jalan Guanlin tidak sedikit pun membuka suara, karena ia takut dengan keterdiaman Daniel yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah lah mereka berada.

Guanlin terkejut dengan suara hempasan pintu dibelakangnya.

Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Daniel.

Guanlin mundur beberapa langkah saat Daniel mendekatinya.

Jantung Guanlin berdegup dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia sangat takut menatap lama Daniel.

Tanpa aba-aba, Daniel menerjang Guanlin sehingga punggungnya menubruk dinding dibelakangnya. Dan mengecup bibirnya dengan kasar.

Bibir atasnya dilumat Daniel membuat Guanlin tidak berdaya.

"H-hyung... Mph..."

Guanlin mencoba untuk mendorong dada laki-laki didepannya. Namun Daniel tidak sedikit pun bergerak menjauh. Bahkan Daniel semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Guanlin mulai kewalahan menghadapai Daniel yang seperti ini.

"Wah... Daniel kau punya mainan baru tidak ajak-ajak."

Guanlin dapat mendengar suara seseorang disebrangnya. Namun tanpa terganggu dengan sosok tersebut, Daniel masih saja mencumbu bibirnya.

Puas dengan bibir Guanlin, ciuman Daniel mulai turun ke leher jenjang Guanlin.

"H-hyung, a-ani... Ah..." Guanlin mencoba menghentikan Daniel dengan membuka suara, namun yang terdengar ditelinganya hanyalah desahannya.

Dari bahu Daniel, Guanlin melihat seorang laki-laki yang tampak sangat menikmati menonton mereka yang sedang bercumbu. Dan senyuman meremehkan dapat dilihat jelas oleh Guanlin di bibir laki-laki tersebut.

"A-ani! Kita masih di sekolah hyung!" Pekik Guanlin saat Daniel mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ah... Daniel!"

Bahunya di gigit Daniel sehingga tertera lah bercak merah.

Kaki Guanlin mulai melemah, mungkin jika tangan Daniel tidak memegang erat pinggangnya. Sudah dipastikan ia sudah merosot kelantai.

"Kau tau bukan kesalahanmu Guanlin-ah?" Bisik Daniel ditelinga kanan Guanlin.

Guanlin hanya bisa meneguk ludah kasar.

"Bagaimana kita lanjutkan ditempat lain?" Daniel menampakan smirk andalannya.

"Ta-tapi hyung... Kita..."

"Ingat kesalahanmu Guanlin-ah." Daniel menatap datar Guanlin.

Sama saja cari mati menolak kemauan Daniel. Sehingga Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

Guanlin dan Daniel sekarang berada di dalam mobil mewah Daniel.

Bukankah tadi ada seseorang yang melihat mereka bercumbu tadi?

Sekarang laki-laki tersebut ikut juga dalam mobil milik Daniel.

Guanlin duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang bersama laki-laki yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum memperhatikan dirinya.

"Guanlin-ah."

"Ah ne hyung?" Sahut Guanlin.

"Kau ingat bukan dengan janjiku kemarin yang ingin memperkenalkan dirimu dengan temanku?"

"Aku ingat hyung."

"Jadi, orang itu adalah orang yang duduk di sebelahmu." Daniel menjelaskan.

Guanlin menatap laki-laki disampingnya, dan laki-laki tersebut tetap tersenyum manis.

"Ong Seong Woo. Panggil saja hyung. Karena aku seumuran dengan Daniel." Laki-laki tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Lai Guan Lin." Guanlin tersenyum sedikit kaku.

"Kau sangat tampan Guanlin-ah. Dan..." Seongwoo memgang dagu Guanlin dan sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke arah Guanlin.

"Manis." Bisik Seongwoo ditelinga Guanlin.

Seongwoo mengusap jarinya ke arah bibir Guanlin. Membuat bibir tersebut sedikit terbuka.

Dia ingin menepis tangan tersebut, hanya saja tatapan laki-laki dihadapannya sangat tajam. Sehingga Guanlin terdiam seribu bahasa saking takutnya.

Seongwoo mulai mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Namun sayang, momen tersebut terhenti saat Daniel merem mendadak mobilnya. Menandakan mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

"Daniel, kau berhenti di waktu yang tidak tepat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Seongwoo keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan keadaan sedikit kesal.

Daniel di kursi kemudi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Authors Note:**

Maaf banget ini karakter mereka OOC... Mian... Terus Guanlin ku buat agak lemah juga disini. Dan jadi uke. /evil laugh/ Jarang banget kan ya si maknae bongsor Wanna One jdi uke. Bahkan ffnya bisa diitung pake jari. :v

Dan aku akan jelaskan. Sebenarnya aku ini Maknae Lovers, artinya Maknae adalah orang yang wajib untuk aku biasin. Karena maknae itu menurutku imut. Apalagi klo sdah manja sama hyundeul. Sumpah pengen ku karungin. :3

Dan aku punya motto/? yg isinya 'Maknae is bias, Bias is uke' maksa banget ya? Maklumin aja lah. :'v Jadi intinya, setiap Maknae itu pasti wajib aku jadiin uke plus harem. Jadi maafkan saya yg suka nistain maknae ini. :')

Dan HoLin couple, mungkin memang terdengar aneh. Tapi semenjak liat FMV mereka di youtube aku jadi ngeship mereka. Jujur aku gk pernah nonton PD1. Jadi aku liat kemesraan HoLin couple ya dari FMV. :v

Yah intinya yg gak suka sama uke!Guan. Plis jangan dibaca ff abal2 ini. :')

Maaf kepanjangan, sekian dan terima dedek Guan. :'v


	3. chapter 3

Kini mereka berada di kediaman Daniel. Lebih tepatnya berada di kamar laki-laki bermarga Kang tersebut.

Rumahnya besar dan mewah tak kalah dari mansion Guanlin.

Daniel pergi entah kemana dari 5 menit yang lalu, meninggalkan Guanlin yang hanya duduk manis di sofa, dan Seongwoo yang berbaring di kasur king size milik Daniel.

Setelah kejadian di mobil tadi, Guanlin jadi takut untuk menatap Seongwoo. Jangankan menatap, menoleh saja Guanlin tidak mau.

Derit pintu terdengar, menampakkan Daniel yang telah datang sembari menenteng 2 botol yang Guanlin hafal. Yaitu minuman berakohol.

Dan terlihat juga seseorang yang mengekor dibelakang Daniel yang sedang membawa nampan berisikan 3 gelas kosong.

Daniel menyuruh sosok tersebut untuk meletakkan gelas-gelas tersebut di atas meja di dekat Guanlin. Dan berlalu pergi setelah menutup rapat pintu tersebut.

"H-hyung... Bukankah ini minuman..."

Smirk terlihat jelas di wajah Daniel. "Kau masih ingat? Karena ini hukuman, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk meminumnya."

"T-tapi hyung..." Guanlin sungguh menghindari minuman ini, karena bir inilah dia pernah pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Daniel mengangkat tangannya yang menenteng satu botol bir. "Tidak ada penolakan sayang. Kau harus bisa meminum sebotol ini."

"Ani hyung! Aku tidak mau!" Guanlin berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencoba untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut. Hanya saja pintu kamar tersebut tidak bisa dibuka.

"Sial, dikunci?" Umpat Guanlin.

"Mencari ini Guanlin-ah?" Daniel memperlihatkan kunci di genggamannya.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau! Aku harus pulang!" Guanlin masih saja mengedor pintu di depannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tau kamar tersebut di kunci.

Daniel hanya tersenyum di tempatnya.

Seongwoo yang dari tadi memejamkan matanya, memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat Guanlin. Kepalanya ia sangga menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dan dengan penuh minat memperhatikan gerak -gerik Guanlin yang menurutnya sangat imut saat ia ketakutan.

"Guanlin-ah kau ingin kabur? Bukankah kau sedang dihukum hm?" Sahut Seongwoo dari tempatnya.

"A-aku..."

"Ikuti perintahku, atau kau ingin ku cumbu di depan Seongwoo." Daniel menuangkan segelas bir di dalam gelasnya dan meneguk dengan santainya.

Guanlin hanya terdiam tidak tau ingin menjawab apa.

"Ah! Atau kau ingin bercumbu dengan Seongwoo?" Daniel kembali dengan smirk andalannya.

Guanlin membulatkan matanya.

"Hyung, sungguh maafkan aku yang tidak datang kemarin. Maaf... Aku tidak-"

"GUANLIN! AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMILIH! BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI ALASAN!" Daniel berdiri dan menarik kasar tangan Guanlin.

Dan menghempaskan tubuh Guanlin di kasur king size miliknya. Tepat disamping Seongwoo.

Daniel lalu mengambil gelas miliknya, dan meminum habis isinya. Ia lalu mendekati Guanlin yang tengah menatap horor dirinya.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengunci tangan kanan Guanlin. Dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mencekram dagu Guanlin.

Tanpa persiapan, tiba-tiba Daniel mencium bibir Guanlin yang sedikit membengkak dengan menggiggit kasar bibirnya.

Mengambil kesempatan, lidah Daniel mulai masuk ke rongga mulut Guanlin yang sedikit terbuka.

Bir yang berada di dalam mulutnya ia transfer ke dalam mulut Guanlin. Dan Guanlin dengan terpaksa meneguk bir berakohol tinggi tersebut.

Daniel kembali meminum bir tersebut dan kembali meneransfer bir tersebut kedalam mulut Guanlin.

Daniel melakukan hal tersebut berulang kali. Sehingga Guanlin hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya.

Guanlin merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Karena entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa sangat panas.

"Ah... Hyung.. Aku.. Enghh..." Guanlin merasa minuman tersebutlah penyebabnya. Karena seingatnya, minuman tersebut hanya membuatnya pingsan, bukan membuat badannya panas begini.

Guanlin merasa gelisah dikarenakan suhu badannya yg sedikit tinggi.

Daniel hanya memperhatikan Guanlin di bawah kukungannya.

"Cepat sekali obatnya bereaksi." Seongwoo yang berada disampingnya membuka suara sembari memperhatikan Guanlin disampingnya.

"O-obat?" Tanya Guanlin sedikit terbata.

"Kau tidak perlu tau Guanlin-ah." Daniel menatap intens dirinya sembari mengusap wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

Entah mengapa, sentuhan Daniel membuatnya sedikit terasa aneh.

Guanlin memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sentuhan tersebut.

"Ah... Hyung..."

Guanlin dapat merasakan tangan Daniel yang mengusap telinganya dengan sensual.

"Hukuman dimulai Guanlin-ah."

Daniel meraup habis bibirnya tak kalah kasar dari sebelumnya. Dan dengan pasrah Guanlin menerima, bahkan menyambut lidah Daniel yang memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Ngh.. Eum!" Tanpa sadar Guanlin mendorong kepala laki-laki diatasnya untuk makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namun sayang, Daniel lebih dahulu memutuskan ciuman mereka. Meninggalkan saliva yang meleleh dari bibir Guanlin menuju lehernya.

Dengan rakus, Guanlin meraup oksigen. Matanya tampak sayu menatap Daniel.

Daniel kembali menyerang bibir Guanlin dengan ciuman yang lebih panas. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dengan mencoba membuka kancing seragam sekolah Guanlin dengan terburu-buru.

Setelah melepas kancing teratas Guanlin, ciuman Daniel mulai turun kedagu dilanjutkan ke leher jenjang Guanlin.

Guanlin melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung bidang Daniel. Dan menikmati perlakuan Daniel.

Mereka masih asik dengan dunianya, tanpa menghiraukan satu sosok yang masih menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi... Aku disini gunanya apa Daniel?" Seongwoo mengintrupsi kegiatan Daniel yang mencumbu Guanlin.

Daniel menjeda kegiatannya dan menatap Seongwoo. Dan jangan lupakan smirk yang masih tertera diwajah tampannya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" Tawar Daniel.

Tanpa menjawab tawaran Daniel, Seongwoo menerjang tubuh Guanlin.

Daniel sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Seongwoo yang mencium bibir Guanlin tak kalah kasarnya dari Daniel. Dan Daniel mengecup dan menggit kecil lehernya.

"Mph... Le... Ah... Hyung!" Pekik Guanlin saat merasakan tangan seseorang yang mulai memainkan daerah privasinya yang masih terbungkus celana sekolahnya.

Bosan dengan bibir Guanlin, Seongwoo mulai menjilati telinga kirinya.

Sedangkan Daniel mulai berani mengulum salah satu puting Guanlin yang sedikit mengeras dan tangan satunya memilin puting lainnya.

Nafasnya panas dan putus-putus.

Guanlin menarik-narik rambut Daniel diatasnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

Tangan Seongwoo memasuki celana Guanlin dan memainkan benda di dalamanya.

Guanlin membulatkan matanya, "Seongwoo hyung, apa yang-"

Guanlin sungguh tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih. Dia tau ini sangat salah, namun sisi lain dirinya sangat menikmati hal tersebut.

Tangan Seongwoo dibawahnya sangat mahir memanjakan benda berharga Guanlin.

Guanlin hanya bisa menikmatinya dengan menutup kedua matanya. Sambil mendesah dengan suara parau.

Guanlin mulai merasakan puncaknya, mengetahui hal itu. Seongwoo makin mencepatkan kocokan tangannya dibawah sana.

"H-hyung... Aku.. Ahhh..."

"T-terus hyung..."

Daniel juga dengan kasar menggigit dadanya. Hingga membuat Guanlin kalang kabut menerima banyaknya kenikmatan di titik sensitifnya.

3 menit kemudian, Guanlin akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan putih yang membasahi celana dan tangan Seongwoo.

Tanpa merasa jijik Seongwoo menjilati tangannya.

Guanlin hanya menatap sayu dan tak lama-kelamaan kesadarannya pun menghilang.

"Daniel, dia pingsan? Hey, aku belum memasukinya!" Seongwoo menatap Daniel penuh tanya.

"Mungkin efek dari bir tersebut."

Daniel berdiri dan berjalan santai ke arah kamar mandi.

Seongwoo hanya menatap Guanlin yang terlelap dengan wajah datarnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas, dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Guanlin. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Seongwoo ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan acara mandinya. Daniel keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk. Dan mendapati kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Ia menghampiri ranjangnya dan mendekati Guanlin. Ia duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah damai Guanlin.

Tangannya ia gerakan untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi kening laki-laki tersebut yang dipenuni keringat. Lalu menyusuri lekuk wajah Guanlin dan berhenti di bibir merah tersebut.

Bibir tersebut sedikit membengkak, dan terdapat noda darah yang mengering.

Daniel mengambil sebuah selimut dari lemarinya untuk menutupi tubuh Guanlin. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamaranya dan mengangkat Guanlin keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kakinya ia langkahkan ke salah satu ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Ia lalu meletakkan tubuh Guanlin ke kasur dengan perlahan. Takut membangunkan laki-laki tersebut.

Daniel membuka semua pakaian Guanlin.

Ia lalu menghilang ke kamar mandi dan kembali sembari menenteng selembar handuk basah.

Daniel dengan telaten mulai mengusapkan handuk tersebut ketubuh Guanlin. Dari wajah hingga ke kaki laki-laki tersebut.

Ia lalu mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian dari lemarinya. Dan memakaikan satu hoodie yang tampak kebasaran ditubuh Guanlin. Tak lupa ia juga mengganti celana bahkan celana dalam Guanlin dengan celananya.

Daniel mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di dinding ruangan tersebut.

Jam mengarahkan angka 1:25 pm.

Daniel pun baru sadar jika tubuhnya ternyata tidak memakai pakaian, hanya handuk lah yang melilit di bawahnya, menutupi daerah privasinya.

Dengan berat hati, ia meninggalkan Guanlin untuk mengambil pakaiannya di kamarnya.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Daniel melihat kasurnya yang berantakan tengah ditiduri oleh Seongwoo.

Dengan tidak pedulinya, Daniel meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih asik tidur di kasurnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang Guanlin tempati. Daniel merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Guanlin. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh Guanlin, dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal. Dan akhirnya, ia pun ikut terlelap mengikuti Guanlin.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**


	4. chapter 4

Hari mulai gelap, Dongho yang pulang dari kerjanya, mendapati kediamannya bersama Guanlin terlihat sangat sepi.

Sudah dipastikan, bibi Kim dan bibi Shin sudah pulang. Karena mereka memang tidak tidur di mansion tersebut dengan alasan rumah mereka yang dekat.

Dongho sedikit cemas, saat tidak menemukan Guanlin dimanapun. Bahkan kamarnya pun terlihat gelap gulita.

Niat ingin menelpon, hanya saja ia tidak tau nomor ponsel Guanlin.

Dongho sedikit gelisah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kancing kemeja teratasnya terbuka dengan dasi tertenggal di sampingnya.

Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing dadakan melihat adik tirinya yang hilang entah kemana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar deru mobil yang terpakir di depan.

Dengan tergesa, Dongho membuka pintu depan dengan tak sabarnya.

Ia lalu melihat Guanlin yang turun dari mobil berwarna merah dihadapannya.

Ia tidak dapat melihat si pengemudi karena kaca mobil yang berwarna hitam.

Dongho sudah mulai siap untuk menceramahi Guanlin. Tapi melihat ekspresi Guanlin yang terlihat lesu, membuat Dongho mengurungkan niatnya.

Guanlin hanya melewati Dongho tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sehingga membuat Dongho frustasi ditempatnya, dan menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil mengacak rambutnya. Diikuti dengan menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar dan berlalu mengekori Guanlin.

Guanlin menapaki tangga dengan kaki berat. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Guanlin. Ditambah dengan Dongho yang mengekori dirinya, membuat Guanlin jadi jengkel.

Mendadak Guanlin berhenti di akhir tangga, membuat Dongho juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu membalikan badannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Guanlin dengan nada kesal.

Bukannya menjawab, Dongho malah berbalik tanya. "Kau darimana? Dan tadi, itu siapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau pulang jam 4 sore, bukannya jam 8 malam?"

"A-aku ada tugas, dan aku dari rumah temanku."

"Teman? Temanmu yang kemarin?"

Guanlin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Dongho menuju kamarnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Dongho menghembuskan nafas kasar menghadapi tingkah Guanlin. Ia lalu berinisiatif ke ruang makan terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

20 menit Dongho duduk diam di ruang makan, menunggu kedatangan Guanlin.

Dongho jadi ikutan kesal, sehingga membuatnya melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju kamar Guanlin.

Dongho mengetuk pintu di depannya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tak lama si empu kamar membuka perlahan kamar tersebut. Menampilkan Guanlin yang menggunakan sweater abu-abu berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi dagunya.

"Kau belum makan bukan? Jadi, makanlah bersama ku."

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Guanlin membuang pandangannya, tidak mau menatap Dongho.

"Jika aku memaksa?" Dongho mulai menaikan nada bicaranya.

Tidak mau berdebat dengan Dongho, Guanlin terpaksa mengikuti kemauan laki-laki tersebut. Dengan mengekor dibelakang sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Mereka makan tanpa bersuara. Hanya dentingan sendok dan piring lah yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Dongho menatap Guanlin yang tampak meringis sakit sambil memegang bibirnya. Ia baru sadar jika bibir anak tersebut terlihat membengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu Guanlin?" Tanya Dongho penuh selidik.

Apa karena kejadian kemarin malam? Seingat Dongho, pagi tadi bengkaknya tidak separah itu.

Guanlin yang mendengar pertanyaan Dongho tiba-tiba tersedak.

Dongho pun terkejut, dengan segera ia menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas terdekat yang ia ambil. Lalu menghampiri Guanlin, dan menyerahkan gelas tersebut ke padanya.

Guanlin mengambil alih gelas tersebut, dan meneguk dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu."

Dongho kini kembali ke kursinya. "Ku kira bibirmu sakit karena semalam." Dongho menatap Guanlin dengan wajah bersalah.

Entah kenapa hati Guanlin sedikit menghangat mendengar kekhawatiran Dongho kepada dirinya.

"T-tidak hyung. Ini bukan salah hyung." Guanlin menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah memanggil Dongho dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

Dongho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"I-itu.. Ini hanya..."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas. Jadi makanlah makananmu dengan cepat. Sebelum menjadi dingin."

Guanlin hanya mengangguk patuh, dan memakan makannanya yang mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Guanlin berangkat sekolah, namun yang membedakannya adalah Dongho lah yang mengantarkannya.

Di dalam mobil, Guanlin hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada niatan membuka obrolan.

Dongho tersenyum melihat Guanlin yang duduk disampingnya tampak sedikit gelisah sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Guanlin, rileks.."

"Eh? Ah... Mian hyung."

Dongho jadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah malu-malu Guanlin.

5 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai. Guanlin membuka salt bath dan mulai membuka pintu mobil disampingnya.

Namun tiba-tiba kegiatannya terhenti saat Dongho mengusap kepalanya lembut dan berkata, "Belajarlah yang rajin Guanlin-ah." Sembari tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Guanlin tersipu dibuatnya. Dan buru-buru, kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda tadi.

Dongho dapat sekilas melihat wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu. Sehingga menambah kadar manisnya wajah Guanlin.

Setelah melihat Guanlin yang telah memasuki gerbang sekolah, Dongho mulai menancap gas mobilnya menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

Guanlin berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, namun tiba-tiba Daniel datang menghampirinya. Guanlin yakin, Daniel pun baru datang, sama seperti dirinya.

Jika biasanya Daniel yang sering sendiri saat berangkat sekolah, namun tidak dengan hari ini. Terbukti dari laki-laki bermaga Ong yang mengekor di samping Daniel. Mengikuti kemana laki-laki itu melangkah.

"Guanlin-ah," Daniel merangkul bahunya.

"Ne hyung?"

"Maaf untuk kemarin. Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar terhadapmu Guanlin-ah."

Guanlin dapat melihat Daniel yang memasang wajah sangat bersalahnya, membuatnya tak tega.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Guanlin mencoba menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" Daniel mencoba meyakinkan.

Guanlin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lebar, menampilkan giginya yang putih.

Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk sekolah berdering. Dengan terpaksa Daniel meninggalkan Guanlin. Dan tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Guanlin.

Guanlin memukul bahu Daniel, mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Dan Daniel hanya tertawa sembari mengacak rambutnya yang sudah ia tata dengan susah payahnya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**


End file.
